1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to basketball net installation systems and more particularly pertains to a new basketball net installation system for quickly and easily installing a basketball net on a basketball net hoop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of basketball net installation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, basketball net installation systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,871; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,768; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,899; U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,733; U.S. Pat. No. 1,363,456; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,604.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new basketball net installation system. The inventive device includes a net assembly including a net and a resting frame. The resting frame has an annular lower channel therearound. The net is extended through the resting frame with an upper end of the net coupled to the resting frame. The net has a plurality of spaced apart loops coupled to the upper end of the net and outwardly radiating from the resting frame. The system also includes a mounting assembly having an annular hanging frame and a pole with a top end connected to the hanging frame with a support frame. A plurality of downwardly depending hooks are coupled to the hanging frame around the outer perimeter of the hanging frame. Each hook is inserted into a corresponding loop of the net such that the net depends from hooks.
In these respects, the basketball net installation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and easily installing a basketball net on a basketball net hoop.